


Collapse of the Mushroom Kingdom (temp title)

by Pound237



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Tags one the story is developed a little more, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pound237/pseuds/Pound237
Summary: I have no idea what to put here but basically Mario and Luigi accidentally kill Bowser and that causes bad stuff to happen. Proper summary soon™
Relationships: Relationship tags to be added (maybe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Collapse of the Mushroom Kingdom (temp title)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a somewhat serious story so it probably sucks. Sorry :( at least I'm having fun writing it.

It was a rather quaint day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the clouds were smiling the trees were dancing, you could hear birdsong and the air was thick with peace. The only thing that could make it better was some cake from a loving princess.

"Wow Mario, I can't wait for this buffet! I hope the Princess didn't skimp out on the spaghetti!" Luigi exclaimed, with a certain joy that had been lacking for the past few weeks.  
"Yeah I know." Mario started. "It was nice of the Princess to invite us over for a royal buffet, apparently the whole kingdom is invited!"

The brothers continued to walk through some unnamed mushroom plains, they had just beaten Bowser for the second time this month and were slowly returning to the castle. They travelled on foot rather than faster transportation due to the fact Luigi had complained they never stop to look around anymore. After a little while later of walking Luigi suddenly came to a halt looking as if he was thinking about something.

"Hmm... Hey uhh Mario... y'know, why is the Princess holding a buffet? I mean, doesn't that just make it easier for Bowser to find her again? I'm not complaining about it but, it just seems like a... kinda poorly thought out idea, it's almost like a kidnapping advertisement. Also, why a celebration this time, what about that time two months ago where we were down to our last few lives. That one called for a celebration, we worked hard to save her that time, but we were just on standby waiting for the next kidnapping just a few hours later. It just feels weird, I don't like it."  
"We don't have to worry about Bowser no more Luigi" Mario started to walk again; he was explaining this as if it were a basic fact.  
"Waddya mean Mario?"  
"I mean Bowsers dead Luigi... We killed him."  
"But won't be just come back as Dry Bows-"  
"No luigi, he's dead dead, like gone dead." Mario said this in a much darker tone. The trees around the brothers awkwardly looked around, clearly sensing Luigi's discomfort.  
"Was it me? Did I kill him? If it was... I-I didn't mean too. I'm not like that..." All of the previous joy in Luigi's voice had been replaced with thick regret. "What happened Mario? He felt in the lava just like usual... what did we do."  
"I dunno, it was like normal at first, but I could see it in his eyes, at first it was usual, flailing in the lava but he Sped up! Started goin' crazy, making way more sounds of distress than usual. And the look on his face as he sank was... disturbing." At this point both the brothers had sat down and they both decided to look over a small lake.  
"But Mario I gotta know... Was it me?"  
"Well I don't know it could have bee-"  
"Was it me or not Mario!"  
"W- I- err... Well I mean uh... I don't wanna... uhh... Y-Yes. It was you Luigi."

Luigi looked out over the lake, then he held his hands out and looked at them. Before he would have thought nothing about what happened to Bowser or how he effected his life but now, he wished he could have cared a little more. It was never his intention to kill Bowser, he feared the day where he might have to. It just felt awful. He felt awful.

Luigi slowly turned around, stood up, put his hands back at his sides, and started to walk back on the path to the Castle. Mario lingered a bit longer, watching the young cheep-cheeps swim in the murky water, before hastily standing up to get back with Luigi. He followed a few feet behind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes or inconsistencies please tell me, I'm awful at proof reading. Also I don't know how long this will be but I have a few ideas for at least 10 chapters so we'll see...
> 
> Chapters might get longer, not sure though.


End file.
